ScaryLand
by LoveablePunk
Summary: Welcome to a land where everything that is impossible is possible and things really do go bump in the night! I will be your guide through this story book and beware of the macabre tales!


This is a new story inspired by the lovely works of ! I call this one Trap of Love. Enjoy at your own risk.

8888888

Mathew had always enjoyed looking at beautiful woman who walked past the café he sat in almost every day. He thought that these woman were a gift from God himself and it was men's job to ensnare these 'fallen angels' and wisk them into a world of pleasure, obedience, and love. Unfortunately for the woman Mathew was able to ensnare, they were treated like slaves and bared the brunt of his anger problems. When the got away he would leave them a small parting gift which was always him chopping their ring fingers off so they'd never marry. They never reported him because they feared he would do more harm to them, so he was never brought to justice. He reveled in his freedom and thought he had found favor in the eyes of luck and of God, which he was horribly wrong about.

Mathew was walking home from the café one night when he spotted a glowing comet that was too close to earth, and it took him only a few moments to realize that it wasn't a comet but something else. He watched it as it crashed to earth and he followed the fading trailing of red that was left in the sky to an abandoned cabin in the woods. He ran around to the back to come face to face with a crater and standing on the edge of it was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She was about his height, fair skinned, had a well proportioned body, long dark haired streaked with hints of red, was wearing a sparkling white dress, and had gentle green eyes. Mathew was shocked to see a pair of white wings on her back that had slowly spread apart.

An angel.

Thinking fast, Mathew gathered his wits and approached the glowing woman formulating a plan in his mind. He knew that this cabin was owned by an animal trapper who hunted bears.

"Pardon me my lady. I couldn't help but notice that you look to be a little lost. Am I correct?" Mathew asked using his best Englishman accent. The woman smiled and answered in a voice like music.

"Yes I am quite lost. Would you assist me? I am quite tired and wish to find a place where I can rest my head for the night before I go back home."

_'This is almost too easy.'_ "Why yes of course. My cabin is just right there, so you can freshen up a little and lie down for the night. Then you can be on your way in the morning."

"Oh thank you so much kind sir! Please what may I call you?"

_'Your master' _"Mathew my dear. What may I call you?"

"Luci."

"Well Luci, please follow me."

The angel stepped from her place and followed Mathew right into the trap he had been planning in his mind. He led her into the cabin which was thankfully vacant of any life but still relatively clean, and walked her down into the basement. Mathew saw Luci beginning to squirm with nervousness at the darkness and he just smiled as he led her into a corner of the room.

"Please sit down." Mathew said gesturing to the seemingly empty floor. Luci sat down where he indicated and was surprised to feel the floor beneath her was like that of a bird cage. She suddenly tried to get up but a door was slammed in her face and she realized it was a cage that she was in! The man had tricked her!

"Please! My kind sir, let me out of this prison! I must not be kept here!"

"Shut up!" Mathew said hitting the cage with his fist making it rattle. Lucy cowered and Mathew chuckled at her fear.

"Oh don't be sad little bird. Your mine now and I will take good care of you." Mathew said in a lequereous voice grinning filthily. Luci began to tear up and sob her face crumbling.

"Please Mathew, you must let me go! I need to get out!"

"You're not going anywhere! God sent you to the earth and I know it was just for me so I'm not going to let some other jerk scoop up the best thing that ever fell into my lap! Now, we aren't going to have a problem are we?"

Tears trickled down Luci's face and she shook her head. Mathew smiled and reached through the bars to stroke her face.

"Good night my caged bird."

Over the next couple of nights Mathew forced Luci to do a number of terrible chores such as cleaning the entire cabin or making her sweep the basement. He cared not for her aches and pains or noticed that with each passing day, Luci began to act strangely. She'd find animals in the woods and eat them whole or she crawl on all fours instead of walking up right. Mathew was too enticed in her beauty or his own mind to notice any of these changes nor did he notice the feathers on her wings falling off one by one or her green eyes becoming darker.

The night Mathew decided he would force Luci to marry him was the night that he forgot to lock the cage and when he went to get her he saw it was empty. Mathew rushed over to see a whole mess of white feathers lying on the bottom of the cage and claw marks imbedded in the metal. Bodies of small animals littered the cage floor and they were all half eaten or had their bodies drained of blood.

Mathew heard a loud thump from somewhere in the basement and he grabbed a shotgun from the floor to defend himself with only to be swept off his feet by strong clawed hands. Mathew screamed in horror as the creature burst through the basement ceiling up through the roof and into the night sky. He looked up and to his horror it was Luci but she looked so much different. Her skin was a sickly pale, her hair was a darkened red, her eyes were slit like a cats and glowed yellow, her teeth were horribly sharp, and two horns came out of her forehead. Her white gown was torn revealing her abdomen, legs, and a forked tail came out from her tail bone. In place of her white angel wings were the wings of a gargoyle and ever vein was visible in the moonlight.

A demon.

"But how?! You fell from the sky! God sent you!" Mathew screeched as he was lifted higher into the air so they were above the tree tops. Luci smiled. showing a mouth full of blood stained gnarly teeth and she answered in a voice like metal being eaten by acid.

"You don't know a thing do you? When angels fall from the heavens it's not because they were sent. It's because they were cast out of heaven."

"But what does it all mean?" Mathew screamed apparently very confused and not thinking straight.

"When I told you I couldn't stay in the cage I meant that if I were to be found by a human and they were to try and keep me then they would surely die. My transformation was incomplete which is why I kept telling you to let me go."

"But what will you do know?" Mathew asked trembling.

"Fallen angels, when they are fully transformed, must feed on the first living being they come in contact with in order to satisfy their hunger."

"But I wanted to...no. No! PLEASE NO!" Mathew screamed then his screaming was abruptly stopped by a loud squelching noise. There was a tearing of flesh then the lifeless corpse of Mathew was dropped from above the tree tops and hit the ground with a re-sounding crunch of breaking bones. Blood pooled into a puddle around the top of his neck where his head used to be and Luci screeched loudly, blood and chunks of flesh sticking to her teeth and dribbles of red saliva running from her mouth down her chin. The demoness flew off into the night hoping the women of the world will live each day a little better knowing that there's one less monster in it.

The end.

Please R and R.

-LoveablePunk


End file.
